Locked Out at Hells Gates
by evil-vampire03
Summary: okay, I'm not very good at this, but here it goes...Buffy goes to bed, she sees something disturbing in a dream, instantly she knows its bad. when she wakes up, its all down hill...PLEASE R&R!


A/N: okay this story is 'based' on an RP and a dream I had, so…lets give this a shot!

Buffy rolled to her side, comfortably tucked away in the sheets of her bed. She rolled onto her back and let out a little moan, her eyes closed tightly, showing that she was in her dream world.  
  
Something was chasing her, she couldn't tell who or what, she ran away having nothing to fight with, and she felt extremely weak. But she ran as fast as she could through the Sunnydale cemetery.  
  
When she got to the streets of Sunnydale, she had to stop, she felt like a regular person, without super slayer strength. Whatever it was that was chasing her finally caught her. It jumped on her, pinning her to the cold cement. She screamed and tried to get away. She looked up at her attacker. _Angelus..._ that voice in her head screeched.   
  
She tried pulling away, but it was too late, he was in control and nothing she would do could change that, his face was against her neck and fangs sunk deep into her flesh. She let out a loud piercing scream.  
  
Buffy's eyes flung open, and she sat up straight in bed. She was sweating and breathing hard. She looked around; it was her room, dark, but still it. "Oh god." she muttered, and put her face in her hands, "oh god, no." she remembered that a slayers dreams were important, and when she use to dream of Angel, it had some sort of cryptic meaning of what would actually happen.

Buffy heard the TV come on, and she rolled her eyes, bringing up a hand to wipe the sweat off her forehead. "Dawn." she muttered and rolled out of bed, feeling weak, like in her dream. Did Angelus know a way to take away the slayer in her? No, no. there was no way of doing that or he would have already done it...besides, he was Angel now, and for the most part, she still trusted Angel, even though he left her and she was with Spike now.

She stood up fully and felt weak in the knees, she held her bed and inched her way toward her door, maybe Willow would know what was wrong. She released her bed and began to walk toward the door that seemed to be miles away. Of course, she wouldn't make it; she'd force herself, but wouldn't make it.

Oddly enough, she made it to her door. Buffy rubbed her eyes, and slowly opened her door. The oddest thing happened when she walked out of her room, she fell. A loud 'THUMP' could be heard and Buffy cursing the floor for being so hard.

Willow and Dawn ran up the stairs, she could hear them. Willows hands clenched Buffy's arms, as did Dawns, and tried to pull her up. "thanks." She muttered and sighed. Buffy silently cursed herself for being so clumsy, she shook Dawn and Willow away and stood up completely, she was shaking all over, "what the hell?" she looked down at her trembling body, she was weak, so weak, she could barely keep herself up. Just like in her dream.

She looked at Dawn and Willow, who obviously looked concerned. Buffy forced a small smile to them, "I'll be fine, I'm great." her head pounded and her body trembled, yeah, great. Black dots came to her eyes, "oh, this is good." she muttered as the familiar darkness cascaded around her and she dipped into unconsciousness, feeling herself fall.

Buffy hit the cold ground, she looked around, and she wasn't in her room or in the hallway. She was back in her dream world, and Angel, or more clearly Angelus, was standing next to her seething. Buffy rolled her eyes, "can't we do this later?" she asked getting up and dusting herself off. "I'm really not in the mood." she rubbed her head, "plus, I think I'm dreaming." she paused and pinched herself, "okay, I know I'm dreaming, I'm probably just stuck here." she muttered and remembered that she wasn't feeling so hot when she passed out.

Buffy backed up, slowly away from Angelus, remembering what had happened last time they had to fight, she did win, but at a terrible cost. Angelus stepped closer to Buffy; she took another step back, only to find the tree behind her. "damn." she muttered as Angelus lunged for her, she winced and a shock went through her body, she opened her eyes again and saw she wasn't on the streets of Sunnydale, she was in a different dream that she must have had sometime, she looked around, _Spikes crypt, great..._ what kind of weird dream did she have about him?

Spike appeared into view; Buffy smirked as she saw him. He walked up to her and grinned, pulling her closely into himself. She kissed his lips gently and he pushed her down onto his own bed. She chuckled as he straddled her and pulled her t-shirt off. She ran her hands up his cold chest pushing his shirt off also. Spike kissed her neck and she moved her head back, massaging his neck.

Buffy was zapped again, when she opened her eyes she was back in her home, she looked around, "anyone home?" she asked the air. _Okay, that dream with Spike wasn't so bad..._ she smirked. Looking around again, she saw Willow and Dawn. Willow looked at her and sighed, "Good, you're awake." Buffy raised an eyebrow, "what?" "You passed out, I'm glad you're okay now." Dawn sighed and hugged Buffy, "I thought there was something wrong with you." 

Buffy pushed Dawn away and walked into the kitchen to be alone. She ran her fingers through her light blonde hair, _what just happened? Why did it happen? Was it to show that Spike will always be there for me?_ She shook her head trying to get the confusing thoughts out of her head, as Willow walked into the door. "Buffy, you up to go see a movie?" Buffy looked around for her jacket and grabbed it, pulling it on. "Yeah, sure." She walked out of the house, closing all the other memories and thoughts behind for now.


End file.
